Blaze vs Cinder Fall
Blaze vs Cinder Fall is Peep4Life's eighty-seventh DBX! Description Season 6 Episode 12! Sonic the Hedgehog vs RWBY! It's about to get heated as Blaze takes on her second RWBY pyrokinetic in DBX! '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX ' Fight "STAY BACK!" Ozpin ordered, as Jaune hopelessly charged at Cinder, now fully empowered by the slain Fall Maiden. Jaune was blasted away with an explosion from a wave of Cinder's hand. "JAUNE!" screamed a panicked Pyrrha from within the pod, ripping it open and hurling the door at the new Fall Maiden. She gripped her weapons and rushed forward only to be blocked by Ozpin. "Take Jaune and get out of here." Ozpin explained, "Find Glynda, Ironwood, Qrow! Bring them here right away; the tower cannot fall." "But... I can help." Pyrrha insisted. She looked down at her teammate and before Ozpin could give his canon response, a voice came from behind Cinder. "Headmaster Ozpin, I think you should leave." Everyone turned to see a purple cat stood behind Cinder. "You are more useful to these students alive; ''you give them ''hope! And right now, that's exactly what they don't ''have." Ozpin realised the cat was right. Jaune slowly stood and Pyrrha helped him escape. Ozpin joined them. "Thank you." he added, leaving the scene. Blaze then turned to face Cinder. The Fall Maiden launched a blast of fire at Blaze, who dodged with ease. "I will ''not ''be undermined by a creature that has no business at this academy." she hissed, preparing another attack. '''Here we go! ' When the column of fire came Blaze's way, the cat managed to redirect it with her pyrokinesis skill. Cinder glared as her attack harmlessly hit a wall. Blaze then summoned her own blast of fire, sending small streams Cinder's way. The Fall Maiden dodged each and summoned glass, throwing it Blaze's direction and catching her several times- driving her into the wall. "Absolutely pathetic." Cinder commentated, drawing her bow and firing for Blaze's throat. Curling into a ball, Blaze dodged and hit a Spin Dash into Cinder, slamming her into the nearby machinery of Amber's pod. Blaze then sent more fire Cinder's way but she blocked it with a wave of her hand, fizzling the attacks out. She then created two glass black swords, and rushed Blaze. The cat dodged the attacks for a short while before kicking Cinder in the chest. Rather than go crashing, Cinder held tough and traded her own punches and kicks with the cat, gaining the upper hand after a couple of seconds. Blaze attempted a Homing Attack, but Cinder kicked her out of the air before the attack could be of use. Recalling her bow, Cinder fired three shots around Blaze, which exploded into fire and sent the cat into the air, which helped Cinder focus a swarm of glass in Blaze's direction. The cat took a heavy barrage of attacks, but recovered enough to use a Fire Claw, knocking Cinder off balance, before tripping her up and elegantly landing before her. "Not quite as pathetic now, I guess." she responded smugly. Cinder furiously stood back up and lashed back out at Blaze. The two exchanged hand to hand combat for a while, where Blaze connected with a Burst Dash- flooring Cinder. But the Fall Maiden wasn't going to quit, and she fired two intense blasts of fire at Blaze, one from each hand. "No!" Blaze cried, blocking the attacks with her own fire. The two advanced on each other, closing the distance until they were inches from each other. Cinder's eyes glowed with fire and Blaze's with hope and determination. "You will never triumph." Blaze vowed. "Don't be so sure, cat; this extends far beyond this one school. Not that you will live to appreciate that." The two then focused on generating an explosion from the flames. They succeeded, charring themselves and even Amber, whose body still slouched in the pod. Blaze went for Axel Tornado, but Cinder caught her in middair with her swords, slamming Blaze into the floor. Blaze slowly raised herself to a kneel, while Cinder levitated before her. "Ozpin is a fool to have placed faith in you." Cinder declared, summoning a ball of fire in her hand. "Any last words?" she added, looking down on Blaze. "Yeah: don't be so sure of victory!" Blaze advised, waving her hand and redirecting Cinder's own fire into her face. Cinder yelled in pain as her face was torched. This gave Blaze enough time to use another Axel Tornado and follow that up by flying in with a Spinning Claw, scratching Cinder across the face. By this time, Cinder had her wits and kneed Blaze in the face, before blasting her with another volley of fire. Just as Blaze seemed to be ready to counter, Cinder threw a sword at Blaze's leg, impaling her knee. Blaze buckled and began succumbing to intense flames. She writhed in agony as Cinder refused to let up. Blaze curled into a ball, covering up, but was still taking massive damage from Cinder's unyielding offence. "I warned you..." Cinder reminded her, standing tall. That was just what Blaze needed; she had removed the sword and while still in immense pain, she was in position to connect with a devastating Spin Dash. She hurled herself forward, manipulating Cinder's flames and sending her across the floor in a heap. The two levitated in the air, glaring across the hall at one another. "I've held back enough." Cinder declared. "''This ''is the pinnacle of a Maiden's power!" "If you're not holding back, then neither will I!" Blaze vowed, calling on the Sol Emeralds. With an elegant twirl, Blaze turned into Burning Blaze. The two pyrokinetics then launched heavy blasts of fire at each other, but were in a temporary stalemate. But then Blaze's temper took over, and instead of guarding her already damaged knee, she lifted it in offence at Cinder. As expected, Cinder grabbed it, and fired glass at the already gaping wound. Burning Blaze allowed for her to hang in there, and she used her new strength to amplify her kicks and punches when she returned to Cinder. Cinder used her fire to levitate high above Burning Blaze, but the cat had other plans for Cinder's trajectory, and redirected the fire above Cinder, piledriving her down to the floor. Cinder summoned her bow again, armed with three arrows and fired at Blaze. The cat leaped past the explosion and caught Cinder head on with a large fireball. When Blaze followed up with more smaller balls of fire, Cinder palmed them away and kicked Burning Blaze back towards the elevator. The two brawled up the elevator shaft until they came to the steps of the front doors, where they skidded away from each other. Burning Blaze charged up the largest fireball she could muster, and hurled it at Cinder. The Fall Maiden, now engulfed by failing aura, raised her hands and fired blasts of heat with all her might. She managed to hold the attack inches away from her face until Blaze stepped up close and slashed with a Burst Dash. Cinder's balance collapsed as she became engulfed by all the fire in the area. Now on her last legs, Cinder crawled to her bow, but Blaze kicked it away. "For all your pride and talk, you fall so short of the mark." Blaze stated. She then charged up another great fireball and engulfed Cinder's body. The Maiden's power shot from her body and vanished into the night, beyond the school and past the borders of Vale itself. '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Fire Duel Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist